Bones: The Best For RiverClan
by aerocats
Summary: Her alliance with Tigerstar is foolish, according to StarClan. But all Leopardstar wants is the best for her Clan. If only her dreams were nicer...


Shadows flitted in and out of comprehension as Leopardstar timidly stepped closer and closer to what she believed would be her salvation. Everything she had desired, everything she had ever dreamed of lay… right… near… here…

 _Crash!_

A bold of lightning crashed against the clear, dark sky, sending shivers up her pelt. Something seemed… off about the night, the way the wind ruffled the trees, the feel of the grass on her paws. An insane thought struck her: perhaps she should go back to camp. There, she could go to sleep and forget.

 _Crash!_

A deep uncertainty ran from Leopardstar's whiskers right to the tip of her dark spotted tail. She was beginning to not trust this place, with its empty promises. Could she turn back? Would she even dare to try? _No!_ Her mind snapped. _Keep walking towards your destiny!_

 _Crash!_

But her paws were weighed down, like she was sinking through a deep mud. Her mouth widened to let out a mournful and startled howl, but no sound came out. She frantically tried to pull herself away from this suction; her attempts in vain. _This is what you get!_ Her mind reprimanded. _This is what you get for being oh-so blinded by your desires._

 _Crash!_

Falling from the heavens above, scattering the ground, littering the Earth- bones. Thousands upon thousands of fresh-kill bones, scratching Leopardstar's skin and bouncing off her head like mammoth acorns. They pooled around her, inching closer and closer as if they were a tiny crowd of admirers drawn to her presence. They rustled through the trees as they fell, creating indents in the dirt. She could see the yellowish bone. She could see the rotting and worn teeth. She could see the cold, blank, lifeless eyes of skulls from once living mice. They all seemed to be staring at her… thinking… waiting…

 _Crash!_

In defeat, Leopardstar bowed her head and let out a choking sob. Wet tears flooded down her face, clouding her vision of the atrocities. _For how long,_ she thought, _had I not let myself cry? Build myself to be strong, bottle up everything…_

 _Crash!_

The skulls were becoming larger and larger as they fell, until they were no longer fresh-kill skulls, but cat skulls.

 _Crash!_

Her tears had turned into thick crimson blood, oozing down her face. One made its way to her mouth, the rich tangy taste flourishing on her tongue.

 _Crash!_

The bones were piling up above her legs.

 _Crash!_

A dark tabby tom curled around her, tail proudly swishing back and forth. He wore a smirk on his face, promising her glory, fortune, and love.

 _Crash!_

The bones were up to her neck.

 _Crash!_

Blood started seeping through Tigerstar's teeth. His eyes were dead and unfeeling, like a skull.

 _Crash!_

The skulls were obstructing her vision. Tigerstar stood with her as skulls buried them alive, not speaking words of reassurance, not screaming or begging or crying, but laughing.

 _Crash!_

Tigerstar dissolved into a pool of blood, sloshing at her paws.

 _Crash!_

Her mouth was still wide open, trying to scream.

 _Crash!_

She couldn't breathe.

 _Crash!_

She was going to die.

 _Crash!_

Dear StarCla-

A stern voice awoke her.

Outside, everything was quiet, peaceful. No blood. No skulls. Just the kind of darkness and serenity one finds at midnight. Leopardstar took a deep breath of reassurance. She was okay.

"Fox dung!" a tom hissed. She jumped to her paws. _Who said that?_ She nervously glanced around her den, but found nothing. _Did I imagine that?_ The voice seemed to answer for her "I'm outside." _Who wants to talk with me at this hour?_ She wondered.

"Who is it?" she asked. The tom gave a sound that was stuck somewhere in the shade of grey between a chuckle and a growl. Her heart leaped with the thought that it could be Tigerstar.

"I thought you'd recognize my voice anywhere, Leopardstar." A pale tabby tom with shimmering green eyes padded into her den. Definitely not Tigerstar; for one, he was only a ghost of a cat, one who died and went to StarClan. The first and most defined feature that gave his identity away was his crooked jaw.

"Crookedstar," she whispered. "What are you doing here?" Crookedstar leaned in and gave Leopardstar a malicious snarl.

"YOU FOOL!" he shouted. Leopardstar's ears folded and her fur fluffed up. Obviously she was taken aback. _What did I do?_ She thought.

"W-why are you here?" she stammered.

"WHY ARE YOU TEAMING WITH SUCH A MENACE?" Tigerstar. He was talking about her alliance with Tigerstar. For one of the very few times in her life, Leopardstar was speechless. Her blood was ice.

 _Pull yourself together!_

Regaining some of her courage, Leopardstar stood up. "I just want what's best for RiverClan." She stated.

"That cat is EVIL!"

"We have to team with him," Leopardstar tried to find the right words "he… he's taking over the forest. We either join him, or are destroyed."

"What about ThunderClan? What about WindClan?" Crookedstar retorted.

"They'll lose. StarClan has to admit that the new way of life _will_ be TigerClan. It is just too powerful. Because I'm helping Tigerstar, RiverClan will benefit greatly."

"StarClan cannot guide you. We refuse to guide you."

"Fine!" Leopardstar snapped "We do not need StarClan." With that, Crookedstar froze. He glared at Leopardstar with such hatred it would scare an entire army. But Leopardstar would not look away. Her amber eyes gave no sign of backing down.

Crookedstar spat on the ground right near Leopardstar's paws. In the dawn of the morning his silvery pelt seemed faded and superficial. He looked fake, like a dream. "Fine." He growled. "Go against the wishes of StarClan. Go side with Tigerstar. Go and see where that gets you."

Leopardstar stayed silent. Crookedstar turned around, getting ready to leave the den.

"It scares you." He said. "I've seen your dreams. This scares you. He scares you."

"It is the best for RiverClan." Leopardstar responded.

Crookedstar gave a harsh laugh.


End file.
